marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Taylor-Johnson
Aaron Taylor-Johnson portrayed Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass in Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2 and portrayed Quicksilver in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron and will portray Lee Unwin in the upcoming The King's Man. Significant roles *Tom/Thomas in Tom & Thomas (2002) *Charlie Chaplin in Shanghai Knights (2003) *Niker in Feather Boy (2004) *Prosper in The Thief Lord (2006) *Young Eisenheim in The Illusionist (2006) *Flip in The Magic Door (2007) *Aaron in Talk to Me (2007) *Owen Stephens in Nearly Famous (2007) *Robbie in Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) *Bennett Brewer in The Greatest (2009) *John in Nowhere Boy (2009) *Count Vronsky in Anna Karenina (2012) *Ford Brody in Godzilla (2014) Quotes *"Oh, yeah! It keeps the standard, from the first film. I think now Chloë and Chris are on board. I’m certainly set up to do it. Jeff Wadlow is to direct." *"Yeah, and I think that’s why Matthew Vaughn has got his name all over this one, as well. The only way he was ever going to make a sequel was if it could be anywhere close to the first one, and keep that class and that quality, and just maintain something original and new and refreshing. And this script delivers all of that, right now. I’m excited to get back in the suit." *"I'm back in the wet suit but there are quite a few alterations on others' costumes." *"You'll see that there's not such a transition in him at first but there is a journey that he goes on. I think there's a challenge in trying to make him grow as a person and develop. To have a journey and an arc I think there's a challenge in that. He's got to have some similarity to the last one, it's going to be challenging I think." *"It's pretty surprising the journey he goes on and it's fantastic, a really strong role for him. In the comic books they tackle quite a few disturbing things that I don't think we're going to put in, for the better, but I think it's got more of a narrative." *"Yeah I didn't really want to be seen for that, I felt like it would be wrong for me to be a part of something like that. I already had the superhero role. I might just ask if I can walk on the street the background." *"Marvel probably wouldn't be too happy about that. [Kick-Ass appearing in a ''Avengers installment]" *"I don't think I can talk about that 2, but it really is an exciting prospect."'' *''"Quicksilver has a really interesting character and background. In fact, my wife just went out and bought... It's like a really, really old vintage comic with the first time Quicksilver's ever been on a comic."'' *''"I think when it comes around and you're asking about 'Avengers 2' and Quicksilver and things like that, the thing is to think about that he's an abandoned child. Him and his sister are abandoned, they live in Eastern Europe, and if that's something that you can make work, then there's always... you gotta have something that you can relate to. So when it comes to that, then it's enjoyable. So I don't really care what it is you know."'' *''"Oh man, Whedon is awesome! He's a real dude and I love what he did with the first Avengers. He had a real tough task to deal with and I think he put up brilliantly." '' *''"I feel really flattered and honored that they came to me for that role, I think he’s an interesting character and we’re just gonna keep going into that. I sat down with Joss, I think he’s awesome, I sat down with the guys at Marvel and they’re also great; I think it’d be interesting."'' *''“There’s years – over 50 years – of backstory on him all there to use, and I like doing that.” '' *''“Him and his sister Witch have been abandoned by their parents and their father, and they grew up in Eastern Europe defending and looking out for themselves and each other. His sister really is his guidance – emotionally she’s the one who looks after him, and vice versa. He’s very overprotective physically – he doesn’t want anyone touching her.” '' *''“He has real anger frustration – I like that. I always thought it’d be quite funny if you saw him eating loads and people asked him why and he’d explain it’s because he’s burning so much energy all the time. Or ideas that you’d see him come back round – but he’s already nipped out and got his lunch somewhere else. He just got bored – his attention span is so fricking quick.”'' *''“That’s what we’re in talks about really, right now – how I could become that character and not feel forced. I might not look right with white hair, and the accent may be wrong… it just doesn’t work like that. It’s about – unless you’re Jim Carrey or Nic Cage and go ‘This is the character’, people go ‘OK, OK…’ When people haven’t been shown your range like that, then they’re a bit more skeptical – they may not want you to push the boundaries in that way. But that’s what I’m interested in as an actor…”'' *"I don’t sort of narrow myself down into any sort of like pocket of genre. I literally just go on the back of the filmmaker and the character, you know? I have to feel that character, believe that character, relate to him, so on… And the filmmaker is hugely important, because at the end of the day it’s their vision, and you’re going to spend three, six months in that world." *"I think I’d breach those when it comes to the sequels… I guess so, you know? Laughs I’m just taking it one day at a time." *"Just before I started ''Godzilla, I met Joss Whedon. He said to me, 'Do you want to be in Avengers 2? There is a super hero I’m thinking of for you.' The thing for me was for him, 'Why add any more super heroes to this thing?' He said, 'No, there are these two characters that I want to bring in to like frick with the Avengers and not be just an add on.' He told me a little bit about the writing and I said that the only reason I would want to do it is if it is a character that can still stand out. You know, you’ve got five of the most awesome super heroes, ten I suppose, there are about ten Avengers now, and they are all movie stars. You’ve got such a huge cast, what the hell difference is it going to make if I come on the scene? So it was the character and that took about a year of going back and forth about it. It took a while but I’m super happy to be in that one." *"''He's very agitated because everything runs too slowly for him. He's quick at everything. He's quick to lose his temper." *"It's more about Pietro and Wanda together, a yin/yang where he's very physical and very protective of her and she's very internal and always mothering him. Pietro doesn't fricking trust anybody. The only one he cares for and at the end of the day will jump in front of a bullet for is his sister, Wanda." *"I hope so. We all wanted to pull it back to the comic book. That's why we did East European accents." *"Every time I enter or exit a scene I am a blur. I would perfect the skid really well. You know how you're a kid at school and on a rainy day in the playground the skidding would be a competition? It was like that. I was really good at skidding and not just in straight lines. I would run in and then do the scene and run out and then they'd have to do it exactly the same again but without any actors. A 'Pietro Pass' is what they'd call it. Then they might need an 'Iron Man Pass' and someone might go in dressed as a big Iron Man, and then a 'Hulk Pass' and they'd get the biggest stunt guy, who's like, f*cking 300lb of muscle and he'd stand there painted green." *"That was already out there before I even signed the contract. If I'd cared that much, I would have said no. It didn't phase me for one minute. What I knew of it was that Evan Peters' Quicksilver was set in the '70s, and it was different. I didn't watch any of it while making ''Avengers, but I did see it recently, and it was fantastic." *"''He's like 'Don't talk to my sister. Don't touch my sister'. He's kind of fatherly in that physical, aggressive kind of way. And there are times where you see that she's consoling him and kind of nurturing him in a motherly way. He's quite a vulnerable person. They both are." *"Me and Lizzy have been doing dialect coaching together and trying to get that to sound similar considering that we’re playing twins, brother and sister. But you know, her being American and me British. But yeah, it’s fun." *"That’s the great thing with these things, with new powers, that you really can kind of play with that sort of stuff. We did a lot of testing. The first time we did a running test I was like this running machine, but it was this huge, Lorre sized rig, it was the width of this, it was something they sped up and it was a great big running machine. And they had me on a harness and a green screen, and they put it sort of on an incline and I ran on that. But what it did, it didn’t really give a sense that anything was really traveling. When you played it back, it looked too clean and neat, it didn’t really look real. When we did some stuff on the road, and they shot it 120 frames per second, and they’re on a truck and they’re driving and I sprint for a hundred meters." *"The thing is with the Marvel universe in general is that everything’s not taken seriously. There are points when there’s real drama, but I love that there’s a lot of sarcasm and humor to it and people have that moment of humor. So it’s fun. What we didn’t want from me and Lizzie’s standpoint is for our accents to be the humorous thing. You know, it’s always that kinda great thing where they have characters go head to head and bicker with one another, and I don’t want to say who, but it’s nice to have like…yeah, there’s a lot of humor in it." *"I haven’t seen it yet, so I don’t really know. That’s more of a Joss question. When the job came around, it was already out there, I think it was already shooting, so it wasn’t like ‘oh, should I really be taking on the character this early? You look at the two different universes, I didn’t feel like we felt at all threatened, nor do we feel like we’re saying that’s you know the wrong thing, it’s just that’s one thing and we’re doing something different. I haven’t watched it to kind of be like ‘oh, they’re doing the slo-mo super speed kind of action shots." *"I’m just more of a civilian really. Like I said, they’re more like Eastern European like travelers and you know, picking up clothes as they go along, you know. And I can’t really say too much about it, but yeah I think the way that we’ve designed picking out the costumes is with that kind of thought in mind. You know, like I think some of the things I wear is a lot more kind of sporty, you know long-sleeve, a cycle top, sort of compression T-shirts and things like that, that get that kind of physique and sense and idea of it." Trivia *Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Elizabeth Olsen both co-starred in Godzilla. Category:Kick-Ass cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Kingsman cast